Cuando digo tu nombre
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: Pasan los días, lentos o rápidos, pero todos tienen algo en común: Ninguno deja de dolerle.


**¡HEY, HOLA, HEY! (punto si lo leíste con la voz de Woody de Toy story, si no, sólo rueda los ojos e ignora mi idiotez). Les doy la bienvenida a una historia creada para el reto "El Oro de reyes" para el grupo Harmony hasta la tumba. Tuve complicaciones familiares y por eso no había podido subir mi historia hasta ahora, después de que mi hermoso hermano tuvo el gran corazón de mandarme mi historia para que la pudiese subir desde la cafetería rascuacha y pulgosa en medio de Cuernavaca donde estoy ahora.**

**Y bueno, espero que les guste la historia. Es triste, pero sin dolor la vida no sabe.**

**P.D: Esto es algo que sólo los depresivos decimos para consolarnos.**

**P.D 2 : Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**P.D 3:Eso ya lo sabían.**

**P.D 4: Disfruten y deséenme suerte.**

* * *

"_**Fuimos estupendos y espléndidos, nos creímos invencibles, nos besamos muchas veces, nos extrañamos más, nos odiamos en silencio y nos gritamos en los aeropuertos que nos esperábamos, nos regalamos flores y nos emocionábamos cuando nos desnudábamos. Y nos lastimamos más, el triple de todo lo demás, por eso, mi antiguo amor, te escribo para matarnos sin hacer ruido." Acción poética Colombia.**_

* * *

**CUANDO DIGO TU NOMBRE **

**Cómo me duele...quererla tanto.**

Habían pasado doscientos cuarenta y siete días, doscientos cuarenta y siete, con sus respectivos días, y noches y Harry James Potter aún no se explicaba qué había salido mal.

* * *

La nieve cayó primero sobre su pelo, luego sobre su nariz.

Hermione rió, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el champagne, los ojos brillantes y la voz dulce como el biscocho de caramelo. Sacó la punta de la lengua, ahogando un estremecimiento y las risas detrás de la garganta al sentir un copo posarse y fundirse segundos después.

Se lamió los labios.

Harry se preguntó si lo hacía a propósito.

-¡Vamos, Harry, pruébala!- volvió a abrir la boca, causando que la piel de su cuello se erizara de manera enternecedora al sentir el frío de manera más directa sobre el rostro.

Y vaya que la probó.

En cuanto Hermione cazó otro copo de nieve la atrapó entre sus brazos, y hundió su lengua en su boca.

Jamás podría olvidar el reflejo del cielo en su mirada.

* * *

Miró la fotografía, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta que litro tras litro de Whiskey no conseguía deshacer, aquella foto y a aquella chica, que aún rodeada de los restos de su destrozado despertador-aquél que ella había olvidado cuando se fue- botes vacíos de pastillas para dormir y manchas de café. Aquella imagen que las bolsas hechas pelota de papas fritas, su ausencia y la jaqueca matinal no conseguían opacar.

Ese viejo y mil veces maldito portarretratos, que a pesar de tener el cristal roto aún se mantenía en pie, aún lo mantenía en pie. Apartó las sábanas de un tirón, después de todo, nunca conseguían quitarle el frío, buscó a tientas en la mesita de noche sus gafas redondas- esas que una y mil veces habían sido reparadas por la misma persona- tirando todo tipo de basura en el suelo de su habitación, manchando la alfombra.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-exclamó, buscando algo con qué limpiar, antes de que se secara y se quedara la marca por el resto de la eternidad. Olvidando que no importaba más en todo el repertorio de manchas, que ya no había nadie que se burlara de su torpeza, y que ya jamás lo habría.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más.

Tenía que cortárselo.

-¡Quédate quieto!

-¡Vas a trasquilarme!

-¡Y aún más si no estás quieto!

Harry suspiró, desparramándose en la silla. Hermione lo tomó por la nuca, inclinando su cabeza.

-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Que te quedes quieto, joder!-rodó los ojos.

-Tus dedos está fríos- se quejó. Sintió el cálido aliento de Hermione rozar el lóbulo de su oído.

-Ayer no te quejabas mucho de mis dedos.

-Ayer los utilizabas para mejores cosas.

* * *

-Potter.

Él siguió con la vista clavada en la nada. Malfoy agitó los papeles en su cara. Harry ni siquiera parpadeó.

El y Draco jamás habían tenido una buena relación, pero no rechazó el ligero brazo sobre sus hombros ni la palmadita en la espalda.

-Tómate el día.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue, ignorando que era la décima ocasión que le daban vacaciones en el mismo año.

* * *

Le daba asco ser él mismo, pero no había nada con qué remediarlo.

Y esa misma noche, aferrando sus dedos a la cintura de una extraña, respirando un aroma que no era el suyo, besando y mordiendo el hombro de la chica, tratando de extraviarse entre el cobijo de las piernas que suavemente se ataban a su cuerpo. Fuesen trenzas pelirrojas, rizos rubios o cabello corto y negro Harry las veía a todas igual.

A todas les ponía los mismos rasgos, los mismos ojos de miel, el mismo ámbar en el cabello, la misma sonrisa y los mismos gemidos.

Y entonces, como siempre, cualquier jirón de paz que pudo haber conseguido en aquella habitación oscura, apestando a soledad, sudor, sexo y el mutilado corazón que alguna vez fue suyo tirado en un rincón se perdió, con ella, su recuerdo y su fantasma haciendo trizas cualquier intento de volver a vivir.

Se levantó de la cama, sacudiéndose las manos de la mujer de un movimiento brusco.

-Te llamo luego- le soltó, abrochando el botón de sus vaqueros. La chica le sonrió, apretando las sábanas entre sus ansiosas manos lechosas.

Claro que no lo haría.

* * *

-No tienes que irte.

Hermione soltó un bufido burlón, tembloroso, entre su pecho sollozante y sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado que me digan que hacer, Harry.

Tomó la maleta y se adelantó a la puerta.

Y Por primera vez se pregunta qué fue lo que salió mal.

Se lo pregunta. Ella responde.

-Nosotros.

Y se fue- la muy bastarda- se fue para no volver.

* * *

Sabe que vendrá, como todas las veces. Sabe que vendrá.

No importa que esta vez haya durado el doble que la vez anterior ella siempre vuelve. Igual que él. Lo sabe. Porque joder si no la conoce, porque a pesar de que la maldice mil veces entre dientes sabe que la besará en el instante en el que Hermione cruce el umbral, en cuanto la llave gire dentro de la cerradura y sus ojos se encuentren por millonésima vez con arrepentimiento, soledad y muerte correrá a sus brazos, él a los de ella y ella a los suyos.

Porque decir Harry es decir Hermione, porque llegaron juntos y juntos se irán, porque joder, joder y joder si ella no es parte de él mismo y él de ella.

Porque no puede imaginar un mundo en el que ella no lo ame con la misma pasión y el mismo odio con que él la añora.

Muerde la almohada, imaginando que es su cuello- y se imagina ahogándose igual entre las blancas y suaves plumas, pero lo descarta intentando autoengañarse. Acaricia la sábana, imaginando que cuenta el millar de pecas en su espalda, que descubre y recorre una a una las constelaciones dibujadas en su piel, que se pierde en el mapa de sus cicatrices y que lo ahoga entre sus labios, imagina su olor inundando su cama, su vida y su ropa.

Y entonces la cama se vuelve más fría.

Y tacha los días esperando con delirio cuando el sol se vuelva a asomar por la espesa nube de su olvido.

* * *

Ella parlotea sin cesar de los derechos de los trabajadores cuando Harry desliza el anillo con sigilo en su dedo anular. Hermione parpadea, boqueando como un pez.

-¿Qué es esto?-Harry rodó los ojos.

-Un micrófono de espionaje, Hermione.

Ya se había mentalizado para el codazo en las costillas.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?

-Si lo que yo creo que crees es en verdad correcto yo creo que si.

-Caray.

-Lo sé.

El anillo le quedaba un poco grande, el oro contrastaba demasiado con su piel, el diamante en el centro tenía varias minifracturas recorriendo su interior y ambos tenían la ligera sospecha de que ni siquiera era muy auténtico.

Pero a ninguno les importó un pimiento. Lo miraron una y otra vez a la luz del atardecer.

-Entonces…¿Qué dices?

-No te lo he arrojado a la cabeza, ¿O sí?-le sonrió, besando su mejilla.

Tres meses después Harry consideró que ese fue el principio de uno de sus innumerables finales.

* * *

Está bebiendo del café rancio de la alacena cuando ella entra en la cocina.

Han pasado 437 días. Y esta vez los piensa en número porque en letras es aún más largo el tiempo perdido.

Hermione lo mira desde el umbral, apoyándose con desenfado en la puerta. Pero aún así no logra engañar a Harry, que nota sus nervios en la comisura tensa de su sonrisa, en el ligero temblor de sus hombros y en las ojeras que recorren furiosamente su rostro.

Tiene el pelo cortísimo-le sienta jodidamente bien- se nota más morena, ha perdido peso y luce tan miserable como él.

Bebe otro sorbo de café.

-Pintaste el departamento de azul- le dice. Tiene la voz ronca, los ojos llorosos y lo mira con todo el amor de la primera vez. Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

"_Sabía que volverías" _ Es el mensaje codificado.

Señala la cafetera.

-Es tu favorito.

Trata de que no note el temblor de sus manos después de que ve el anillo brillando en su mano izquierda.

* * *

Pasan ochenta y tres días más para que se esté totalmente convencido de que no es un sueño, y después de año y medio de estar sumergido en un coma depresivo post-Hermione Granger Harry James Potter siente que puede volver a vivir.

Tiene sus sueños devuelta, a la chica y el consuelo de saber que ella se lo pasó igual de mal que él. Siempre es así, entre ellos dos, de todos modos.

Algunos lo llaman "mantener fresca la relación". Harry los llama a todos ellos "Imbéciles afortunados que no tienen que pasar por esto".

Pero si el precio por estar con Hermione Jean Granger es pasar por un momento indefinido de infierno emocional, pues ni modo.

Por las cosas buenas hay que pagar, alguna vez escuchó decir.

* * *

Es una noche, después de hacer el amor por segunda vez en la noche- con ella sólo es sexo si es en la regadera- cuando el miedo vuelve, entrando de puntillas y con las sombras de su lado, pero Harry lo escucha y siente, de todos modos.

Hermione duerme, con las pecas al descubierto y el cabello revuelto. Todas las noches Harry jura que no puede ser más hermosa pero siempre encuentra una forma de romper el juramento.

Han pasado más de tres años desde la última vez y Harry se pregunta quién de los dos será el siguiente en irse y encargarse de repetir el ciclo una y otra vez.

Toma el despertador-el reemplazo del anterior- y quita la alarma, esperando que así le duela menos. La mira por última vez en sólo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo.

En el amargo sabor en su boca y las maletas en la puerta tiene la respuesta.

* * *

**En fin, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Sin más que decir se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON. a.k.a "El cisne negro" (hoy es negro porque esto es triste y no estoy de humor para más cosas azucaradas en este ship)**


End file.
